


30-30/150

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T:mo tries to ignore the sounds coming from Juri's bedroom but can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30-30/150

_"I am a dominant gene/ Live as I die/ Never say never cause forever's a lie/ I can see right through you…"_

T:mo wanted to throw his head against the wall. The loud screamo music was so not covering the thumps and squeaks coming through the ceiling. The video game he and Franky were playing wasn't doing any good either.

Franky laughed when T:mo jumped at a particularly loud _whomp_. T:mo just threw the controller at him. Franky, being so much better coordinated than T:mo when distracted by the sounds of two people engaging in kinky-ass gay sex, dodged it easily. The music blared on.

_"I tried to tell you but you simply obeyed/ They didn't listen so they threw you away…"_

"Fu-uck," T:mo groaned: the sounds could almost be a bee-bop they were so fucking _rhythmic_.

Luigi, T:mo's player, slammed himself into a wall three times. T:mo dropped the controller and clutched his ears. Franky, apparently completely unaffected by the fact that two of his best friends- make that two of his best guy friends- were screwing the daylights out of each other, took the opportunity to get to the next level.

_"They told us that we wouldn't survive/ They left us alone in the maelstrom/ As you can see…"_

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you go tell them to quiet the fuck down?" Franky asked, an evil glint to his eyes.

T:mo removed a hand from his ears to flip the singer off.

_"You wanna live in a one-sided world/ Be prepared for a whole world of hurt…"_

T:mo growled softly and stood up, walking into the living room that at least wasn't directly _under_ Juri's bedroom.

He remembered what had happened the first- and the last time- he had tried to get involved.

T:mo had honestly thought Juri was going to screw poor Jan into the floor judging by the terrific thumps he could hear from his place on the couch. Music had been playing full-blast but that certainly was not covering the sounds enough for T:mo.

He had run upstairs, taking the steps two at a time to get there as fast as he could, thinking that he was going to save Jan. He had shoved the door open to find that Jan was quite fine, thank you, and that if anyone needed medical attention it was T:mo because he had just about clawed his eyes out at the scene before him. T:mo had learned that day that just because Jan was the smaller of the two he was by no means the bottom. The picture of Jan riding Juri doggy-style was enough to make T:mo resolve that he was _never_ going to intrude on Jan and Juri's 'alone time'.

Which was why he was fervently wishing he had earplugs.

_"I am a fucking machine fueled by the past/ Memory's a memory until it's a fact/ I can bury the hatchet and let some shit go…"_

Franky laughed when T:mo came back in the room wearing the oldest, thickest headphones he had been able to find. T:mo ignored him and sat down, content that he only had to _feel_ the vibrations of Juri getting it up the ass from then on.


End file.
